We are Friends
by Edengwen
Summary: When Lindsay is helpless she is used to nearly kill a friend. She watches as a friend is shot twice in front of her and she blames herself. Can her friends make her believe this isn't her fault and move on or will a case rip the group apart when Voight doesn't tell them the truth and she nearly ends up killing her friend a second time ?
1. Erin's POV

Chapter One

He slammed me against the wall; he grabbed my handcuffs from my back pocket and cuffed my hands behind my back so I couldn't fight back. Someone would find out that I was missing, Antonio would if not soon. The suspect pushed me into the corner and moved away. I then saw a light moving across the wall. Antonio must be looking for me and he knew something was wrong. But the suspect shadow was in the corner of the room I knew if I shouted he would come towards me and kill both of us.

Then I had to shut my eyes as Antonio's flashlight shone into my eyes. "Erin!" I heard Antonio shout, and heard him move in the room and then bang. The room fell silent for a couple of seconds and then another bang. Then a thud as someone fell to the floor.

I opened my eyes hoping that Antonio was ok. But as I opened my eyes I saw what I feared. Antonio was on the floor with his eyes closed. At first I hoped the both bullets had hit his vest, but my hopes were cut short as his flashlight showed a growing form of the blood pool around his abdomen.

The bullet must have only missed his vest, and the other hoping that it hit the vest and not him. The suspect moved slowed with the gun still pointed at Antonio but as I looked at him he pointed the gun higher but then the shot rang through my ears.

The shadow fell hitting the floor and not moving. I hoped that someone else was there but no one was at the door to the room and then I saw Antonio's move. He was trying to stand but couldn't so instead he pushed himself so he was sitting up against the wall.

His gun was still in his hand, the room was silent. I slowly moved towards him not wanting to scare him and him to shot me by accident. I slowed my breathing right down; knowing he would be less worried about me and not himself. But in the silence I heard his breathing, it was all wrong. If the second bullet had hit his chest he was in real trouble. I moved my body to allow myself to get my hands in front of me. And slowly moved near him, my hand moved into something warm. The light from his flashlight made it out clearly, the blood trail that Antonio had left as he moved himself was thick and clear. He was bleeding a lot. I then sat next to him looking at him, but I couldn't see. So I moved the flashlight to face him knowing that it would be too hard to hold the light and help Antonio.

"Antonio" hoping he would answer, then I saw Antonio's radio on his belt. I got hold of it and brought it close to my mouth, "Officer Down repeat officer down, need medic and back-up west side room 203." I knew everyone would be listening to the channel and help would be soon here.

"Erin Are you ok?" Voight answered I knew that everyone on the team would be worried but he was like a father to me sometimes.

"Yer, I'm fine. Suspect down but Dawson's bad. I mean real bad." I needed to tell him the truth, I knew by the amount of blood he was losing he wouldn't be alive for too much longer.

"We are on the way now keep him talking." I knew Voight was right. And I could hear that they were making their way here.

I dropped the radio and looked at him, he was going pale. I tried to find the key for the cuff's but I could find it. Then something made me look up.

"Erin?" His voice was quiet and full of pain.

"Hey Dawson, what you doing lying down on the job?" I smiled at him and he tried to smile back I think.

"What you doing playing with your handcuff for? Thought you only did that with Jay?" He was trying to make me feel better I knew that and trying to keep his eyes open. He was in pain.

"You promised that you wouldn't say anything about that to anyone!" He tried to laugh but it turned into a sharp and painful cough.

"Didn't" He muttered as his eyes began to close.

"Hey please stay awake." I knew I was begging but he was a friend and because of that he was hurt.

"I'm trying Lindsay."

He never called me that before, he was dying and it was my fault. I placed my hands over the bullet hole in his chest; the bullet again had missed the vest and hit him squarely in the chest. He groaned in pain as I pressed down on the wound. I felt the warm blood from the wound flow through my fingers. He was losing too much blood. And I knew too well that he was going to die soon if help didn't come.

"Stay with me Dawson." I heard myself saying, "Come on stay with me"

But he didn't reopen his eyes, his breathing was getting worse and he body had started to relax with were all bad signs for him. He was also going paler.

"No, no come on Dawson!" I heard myself shout.

Then I heard the running of people and then the room was flooded with light as the team and SWAT officers entered the room. Voight entered the room quickly "Erin Dawson" he said as he entered and seeing Antonio on the floor he quickly ripped off his jacket and placed it quickly to his abdomen. I then saw that the blood was nearly ten times worse than the hole in his chest. I was stopping the blood from the wrong wound.

"Come on Dawson! You're not dying on me!" Voight said showing his anger and worry both at the same time. I knew Dawson and Voight pass together wasn't good, Antonio was the reason that he went to prison. But they worked together.

Then Jay and a SWAT guy came near us. Jay helped put more pressure on Antonio's chest wound and the SWAT guy checked for a pulse. EMTs quickly came in lucky it wasn't 61. I knew Antonio's sister wouldn't be able to handle this.

Jay pulled me way as the EMT placed something over the wound. And the other past one to Voight to do the same, he quickly throw his jacket away and pressed the bandage on the wound. Antonio's eyes throw open and groaned, "You fine Dawson calm down." I heard Voight tell him. The EMT looked at his partner, "We need to move now."

Quickly he was placed on a board and taken to the ambulance. Voight jumped in the back and the EMT didn't say anything to it.

And they drove away to Lakeshore. Jay quickly unlocked the handcuffs and pressed me into his chest. "Dawson will be fine, ok he is a fighter."

I didn't believe him, but it was true Dawson would die without a fight.


	2. Voight's POV

Chapter Two

I was not losing another officer on the job. True Antonio wasn't my biggest fan I know that and others found it odd that we would work together without killing each other, well he was one of the reasons I went to prison. But maybe I needed it.

Before no one would stand up to me and as a younger man and a man with everything to lose, he wasn't afraid of me at all. Yes sometimes Antonio was a pain to deal with but he was a good cop. And I respected that. I may have helped him through a couple of sticky matches with vice and then helping to find his boy but he had done something for me that repaid both of them.

He talked to the IA to keep Justin out of the whole thing to get someone else. He was prepared to look the other way for my son even if it meant that he let him walk. I couldn't repay him for that.

I needed to get him out of there, and make sure he would die on me. I was still holding down the bandages to his stomach as it was still bleeding, soon and every soon he wasn't going to make it. The blood started to follow though my fingers and quickly more and more bandages and pressure dressings were placed on top as the EMT quickly tried to stop the bleeding, both my hands and his even with gloves on were covered in Antonio's blood.

The bullets had made a mess of him. All this to save Erin, he owned him for that. Then a groan woke both me and the EMT up, Antonio's eyes shot open and he tried to move to see where he was. His eyes moved to the EMT face who was holding him down and then to the ambulance and then me. He hand then grabbed my arm and held it, I didn't understand at first.

He tried to pull the mask of oxygen that was helping with his already collapsing lung, but he wanted it off. "Detective you need to keep the mask on, it will help you breath." The EMT was trying to example but then Antonio pushed him off and causing the EMT to fall from his seat, I grabbed hold of his arm.

Then I saw it. Not in his face but his eyes were fear, I had only seen that happen twice before. One was when Jules was dying in front of him and the second was when he saw Diego on the laptop calling for him to help him. Seeing that in a man was hard enough and I am not heartless, I got in this mess by helping my own son.

Then I remember that the last thing Antonio saw was Erin. "Don't worry the guy that shot you is dead, and it was a good shot too. Erin's find we will met them at the hospital." I knew he would calm down, but it didn't.

He pushed the EMT away again and ripped off the oxygen mask that had been placed back on. Then I heard a sharp cry from him, and then the bandages turned redder. He was injuring himself.

"Antonio calm down now!" I shouted at him, he was weaker now. He fell back in more pain than before. The oxygen mask as again placed over his mouth and the monitor began to beep. I didn't look at the EMT or the monitors, Antonio still had hold of my arm.

"Lucas" Antonio whispered through the mask. He was given me a name.

"Lucas who, Antonio? How is he involved?" I couldn't put a name to a face. But if it was important, I needed to know.

The EMT had worry watched the monitors. Antonio was moving his lips but I could hear him. I moved closer, "What are you telling me?" I asked. He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Stop him before…..he…kills again." Antonio said he could breathe right.

I nodded and began to move away, but Antonio had pulled me back.

"Promise me you will do that." He had again the look in his eyes when he meant watch he was saying.

"I promise Antonio. He wouldn't hurt anyone else but I need a name."

Then the monitor nearly screamed as I say Antonio's eye close and the long never ending beeping.

"Charging to 250. Clear. Shocking." Watching as Antonio's chest took the shock, made me feel even more anger. Someone had put my detective near his grave and I couldn't do anything but watch.

"Charging again at 300. Clear. Shocking" The EMT yelled.

"Come on Antonio. Come on!"


	3. Gabby's POV

Chapter Three

Everything was final going back to normal. Shay and I were in the rig. Just sat talking most people who say but filling the rig with new kit always took longer than people think. We just mess around like normal. The Squad team were sitting at their table placing a card game and for once Mills was winning. Luckily Capp had the right idea and kept out of it, he was too busy looking at his phone in one hand and a cup of coffee that I had given him.

The day had been quiet, no busy calls for any of us. It was nice. But sadly the boys can get bored a lot quicker than us. Herrmann and Otis sat in the common room last time I checked talking about the bar and the new charity it would raise money for. Mouch was sat with Pouch watching TV. Casey was with the chief talking about something.

Everyone else was ever sleeping, fixing or cleaning the trucks or in the common room, I heard Severide shout and Mills laugh. I looked at Shay and both of us shook our heads, "when will the boys grow up?" I asked her.

"When they are old and boring." Shay said with her normal funny look. We both started laughing.

"So how are you and Casey?" She asked.

"We're okay." I said smiling.

"Ok keep your secrets coz I will find out." She said hitting my arm.

I smiled but then her face pulled a puzzled look. "What?"

She pointed with her head, as I turned around to see a car that I knew. I stepped out of the rig. "What does he want?" She asked.

"I don't know." I answered I hadn't seen him for a bit and the times I had was when he was with Antonio or at the bar.

"Should I go and keep Casey busy for you?" She smiled at me.

"Shut it Shay, we're still friends." I walked towards Jay's car. He got out and started walking towards me. I looked back and saw Shay watching me and the Kelly and Capp joined her.

I shook my head; the two were like older brothers. However something about Jay's body language was all wrong.

"Hey Jay, what are you doing here?"

"Gabby….hmm…." He couldn't talk properly. Something was wrong.

"What happened? Is Antonio ok?" The worry started growing in me.

"A raid went wrong and ….he…" I knew something was wrong.

"No." I heard myself say, I felt the tears start falling. I felt then his arms around me. I started crying into his shoulder.

"He's alive Gabby, last time I saw him he was alive." I heard him say. I also felt Jay's tears falling onto my hair.

"Gabby?" I heard Shay's voice behind me and I felt Jay's head lift up. "Antonio got hurt bad on a job." He told her releasing me a little so I could see her.

"Go sweetie, I'll tell the chief." She nodded to Jay and as he opened the door and went to the driver side and got in. I gave her a hug and she whispered. "I'll tell the guys and Casey, call me if you need anything ok." I nodded into her shoulder.

I climbed into the car and she shut the door and waved as Jay pulled away.

I saw Severide walk towards Shay and ask her something. I was scared.

I felt my eyes water up again and felt them roll down my cheeks, "Gabby?" I heard my name I looked at him. When I saw that he had parked the car in Lakeshore hospital car park.

I burst into tears again and I felt Jay wrap his arms around me.

After a few minutes, I pulled away. "Tell me what happened?"

"Gabby maybe the doctors…"

"NO! I need to know and not from a stranger please Jay." I was scared and he saw that.

"He was shot twice; one in the chest that may have hit is lung and one to the abdomen. He lost a lot of blood Gabby."

I nodded, but didn't cry this time. I opened the door and moved my legs outside the car. Jay got out and walked to my side. I didn't get out. Antonio was always careful during any work related case.

He knelt down in front of me. "Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded but he pulled me into another hug. "He will be fine Gabby."

I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything Jay." He smiled and kissed my forehead and I got out of the car.

I locked the car and followed, he pointed the way to the waiting room. I looked behind me and saw that the hall was full of cops. But the waiting room wasn't. Then I saw Laura sat there on her own. I quickly walked to her side. "Laura." I said so she would look up.

Her face was red like mine. She stood up but I was next to her quickly and let her hug me. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes as I felt Laura start crying again. "He is a fighter Laura he wouldn't leave you and the kids."

She nodded into my chest and then I sat her down. "His heart stopped in the ambulance." I told me. I nodded I couldn't say anything, for Laura I needed to remain strong.

"He's a pain in the arse and likes to keep people waiting for him you know that." I smiled, she look at me and nodded with a little smile on her face.

I was terrified and so was she. We waited for any news, Jay brought in two cups of coffee in. He smiled at me and handed them to me and then asked, "Gabby can I talk to you?"

I nodded. And followed him out of the room to see Voight in the hall.

"Gabriela I knew this is a bad time but I need to ask you some questions." He asked.

"What?" I was a little annoyed cant this wait till I knew if my brother was alive or not.

"Does Antonio know someone called Lucas?" Erin asked.

"Now think hard this is important." Voight added.

Going over every case my brother told me able was hard. He didn't talk much about them with me.

"It could be a case he was working on or a contact he had" Jay added trying to help.

"Why is this important?" I asked.

"Antonio told me the name and to stop him before he kills again before his heart stopped." Voight said annoyed.

"Back off Voight."

"I don't know any Lucas; he doesn't talk about work to us. My dad might know. But that's it."

I then walked back to where Laura was still sitting.

Everything was quiet for a while. I got a text from Shay and two miss phone calls from Casey. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Mrs Dawson?" Laura looked up and nodded, by the time I looked up Laura had already answered the unspoken question. "This is my sister-in-law Gabriela and Antonio's sister."

The doctor nodded. He sat down on the edge of the wooden table in the middle of the area we were at. "Well, to start with I am Doctor Michael Forster and I am the doctor for Antonio. To say the survey went brilliant would be wrong. He has lost a great deal of blood and is recovering in the ICU. I can take you to see him but only one person at a time. Ok." We both nodded.

He was ok. He was going to be ok.


	4. Jay's POV

Chapter four

Antonio was the reason I was on his team. He talked to the chiefs and gave me a chance to prove myself to them on the team. And now I was just standing in the office looking at the board of the crime scene. There were photos of the dead shooter to which Antonio had shot him through the chest, right through the heart the shot had been. A brilliant shot knowing how badly he was injured, then the photo of the blood pool and trail that Antonio had made, he had been bleeding so badly before we got there. My friend's blood.

Voight was still in his office, and he had been since we got back from the hospital. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone after tell us to go back to the office. Olinsky was sat on the phone; I hoped to get a lead but by the face he was pulling it was not good.

Ruzek had come in after been at the crime scene since it happened; he dealt with the patrol cars in finding any witness. Atwater and Burgess were going through the files on any one who had threatened the team or the police but more closely at Antonio's history. Jin was tracing the tip off for the building but was getting nowhere quick.

Erin was still in the hospital, when I had gone to go and get Gabby she had been in hospital but had not got seen too. It was when we were about to leave when Voight final made her go and get checked out. With all the police in the hospital an officer was told to bring her back after she had been checked out. I knew it was hard for her; she had been used to get someone you care about hurt. Only Antonio knew what happened to me. But it happened so long ago and Antonio had said only think about it if you have too.

It had been Antonio again who had helped me out of the shadow I had been in. He had told me that I was not at fault then and made me move on and forget the pass. He has told me to work out what I did wrong and make sure I never did it again.

I knew with Antonio the one injured I needed to make sure Erin was ok. Antonio was there for me and now I needed to be there for her. Antonio had told me a story to show that all of us can be used, he hadn't spoken to anyone about this before but it made me feel better that I wasn't alone.

I then remember what I was doing; I had been staring at the board for around twenty minutes. Then I saw Olinsky look up and smile, I turned around to see Erin moving towards her desk. I then saw the rest of the team around the room, it was hard to believe that we were here working and Antonio was in hospital fighting for his life.

Voight final entered the room; he looked at all of us and called everyone around. I hoped he heard something about Dawson but maybe it was too early.

"Antonio gave me a name in the ambulance so I need Burgess and Atwater alone with help from Ruzek to go through the files and look for someone called Lucas. Unless anyone knows who that is?"

Me and Erin had answered that question already; I looked at everyone else in the room. Everyone shook their heads everyone but Olinsky.

"Hey Alvin, do you know who he was talking about?" I asked seeing his face first turn to puzzle when he heard the name. When I spoke everyone looked at Olinsky even Voight didn't know what was going on.

"Did Antonio give a last name at all?" He asked Voight.

"No all he told me was to stop him before he kills again." With that Olinsky face fell, there was something he wasn't telling us. Then Olinsky looked at the close up of the shooters body. There had been no ID on him nor any marks on the body for a gang or team.

He stood up and went over to the board. He pointed at the picture of the shooter and without turning around he said "this guy wouldn't have any record here but somewhere else."

This confused me, how could Olinsky know this guy wasn't from around here. "How do you know that?" Ruzek asked what everyone was thinking. "Because this man." He pointed at the shooters body and turned to us. "Was sent to kill a cop, Antonio was just the cop he chose. But he didn't do a good job since he is still alive."

"And how do you know that?" I now was getting a little annoyed, if Olinsky knew about this before the raid why didn't he say anything.

"Because this." He pointed at Antonio's blood stain on the floor. "Is a message to us that even the police are not safe from them and they do not care in taking out a cop to get what they want."

"Why did you mention this before Alvin?" Voight asked.

"Because I didn't know when they would arrive." He answered.

"Who?" I shouted at him. Ruzek grabbed hold of my arm as I stood up.

"Boston Police contacted me about a gang that might what to make a base in Chicago. However none of the key players have ever stepped foot in Chicago so I didn't think anything would happen yet. I was going to tell you Voight when I had more info. It was a tip from a mate and I didn't know if they would try it."

He had a point and I knew it. I went back to sitting on the edge of the desk. I was annoyed that Antonio had been shot only to send a message to the whole of the police force.

"Well let's send them a message that hurting our family and trying to take our city was a bad choice." Voight answered, he was right. Even with all the bad blood between Antonio and him , he wanted to make the person who did this pay.

Then Voight's phone rang again He quickly moved back into his office and closed the door, we knew something was going on. But we didn't know what. Then we all heard him shout down the phone, something was happening that he didn't like. He then placed his phone on his desk, looked around the room. He then slowly left his office, "Olinsky come in here for a minute. And everyone else go home. Get some sleep; we will pick this up tomorrow. No point starting anything when we look like we are half asleep." And then he and Olinsky went into office and closed the door.

Something was going on and they weren't telling us what. But he was right, Erin had been through hell and Ruzek looked like he was falling asleep at his desk. Ruzek grabbed his jacket and followed Burgess and Atwater out of the room.

I grabbed my jacket and quickly put it on, Erin hadn't moved.

"Come on I'll drive you home." I said to her.

"No I think I'll stay, I need to talk to Voight." She answered not looking me in the eye.

"Come on Erin. You need sleep, Voight will be in with Olinsky for a bit and I need to talk to you." I answered trying to get her to look me in the eye.

"No I'll wait and we are talking now," she final looked into my eyes.

"Not here come on." She final nodded and followed me out. I knew what to do.

As we got in the car I knew where to go to talk. Erin didn't say anything, she was acting like Gabby did on the way to the hospital, and she didn't even see where she was. As I stopped at the top of the car park, Erin final saw where we are.

She looked at me; I got out of the car and sat on the hood of my car. She got out and walked near me. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Antonio brought me here once so I could talk to him." I said looking at the light's of Chicago.

"About what?" she asked as she sat next to me.

"About something like what happened to you today."

"Jay I don't want to talk about it." She got up and moved back towards the car.

"Erin…"

"No you don't know how I feel what happened to you and what happened to me are two completely different things." She snapped.

I knew what I had to do.

"Me and my partner were answering a call, the next thing I knew a guy had a gun to my head and was shouting at my partner to but his gun down or he would blow my head off. My partner final put his gun down and then the guy shot him three times in the chest. Next thing I knew the guy pointed the gun back at me but then two shots were fired. I turned round to see Antonio and two other officers come in. I froze, I couldn't move. Antonio was the only reason that my old partner is still alive because he tried to stop the bleeding before another officer called of an EMT. I blamed myself for months; I did care if I lived. I took risks nearly got others killed too. My life was a wreck."

I took in a breath no one knew about this. "Not till I had finished another shift and as I felt I saw Antonio standing by my car waiting for me. I didn't even know him, he worked undercover. But then he told me to get into his car and he brought me here. Made me talk about what I felt. Antonio picked me back up. The next shift my boss told me I had been transferred to vice as Antonio's partner. He trusted me to work with him and he was right I needed to talk to someone. "

Then I looked back at Erin, her face was red. She had been crying. I moved to her and wrapped my arms around her. She cried into my chest like Gabby did at the firehouse. They both needed someone to talk to and as Antonio had helped me I needed to help them.

She final pulled away. "Talk to me Erin." She looked at me and then she final opened up and told me everything.

After I took her home, and then I went home after. I needed to get my head clear, Antonio was the person I use to talk to about this type of thing, but he wasn't here and I needed to stay strong for the team and Erin. I final made it though my door, throwing my jacket over a chair and grabbing a beer from the fridge, and sitting on the coach. I just sat there, looking at the beer in my hand.

We were going to catch this guy and make him pay for this, but I remembered what type of cop Antonio was, he would have the man put in prison instead of Voight way which was dead. I wanted to make Antonio proud of me; he brought me to this team so I owned him that much.

I remembered asking Antonio about Voight, 'should I learn from him or keep my distance?' of course I had heard rumours of Voight being dirty but he was my sergeant. But Antonio's answer did puzzle me. All he said was 'both'.

I fell asleep were I was, in the morning I got to the office early. At first I thought I was the only one in, but then I heard Voight's and Olinsky voices inside Voight's office. Something was going on that they weren't telling us.

Over the next hour I saw each other member of the team come up to start finding the bastards. Erin was the last one to arrive; she smiled at me as she placed her bag on her desk. At least she was feeling better than last night.

But something made me worry, why Voight and Olinsky were still in Voight's office. When we all left they were in the office and as soon as I got in they were the same.

Final Voight and Olinsky entered the room. "Ok this is what we are going to do?" He pointed at a large mugshot on the board. For the first time I noticed that it had grown, "This is John Adams; he is the leader of the gang who want to set up in Chicago. That is not going to happen. The cops in Boston say that him and over twenty other members of the gang broke off three months ago and disappeared with a large number of weapons and money."

"May they be lying?" Ruzek asked, he was right, why would main gang members rat out others. They normal liked to play it on their terms.

"Not likely, Boston Police did threaten them with handing them other to Voight if they didn't." Olinsky added. I smiled at that, everyone did. Voight just looked at Alvin with a look that could kill.

"The BPD got a bust in on the gang taking out the main men with drug and weapons charges and as a couple of murders in there too, but luckily they have heard of me and didn't want to meet me so here we are."

"We are going to give them a little wake up call. This is our city and they are not welcome." Voight growled. He was right. This was our city and we would protect it from anyone who tried to attack her or anyone who lived here.

Then we all heard Voight phone go off, he nodded to Olinsky who started to example the workings of the gang however I was watching Voight through the window. He had his phone to his ear but then ended the call and placed his hand over his mouth like in shook but also anger. I had seen a simpler look in him before.

He quickly renter the room, Olinsky then quickly sat on the edge of the desk. Something was going on. Everyone remained quiet.

"That was the hospital; Antonio is now on critical condition in the ICU. But it doesn't look good; he has lost too much blood." The news hit me like a tonne of bricks. "Now let's get this bastard who thinks he can get away with putting a hit on a cop."

Antonio wasn't going to make it. I couldn't think right, he was my friend and they were going to pay for it.


	5. Olinsky's POV

Chapter five

Something in me knew this was wrong. Keeping this from them was harder than I first though. But losing one of our own was personal, and I knew that everyone wanted to get some kind of revenge. I knew Voight wanted to make things right, but he was also right in not telling them what we had planned. It would make it more dangerous, our CI helping would find it more hard to give us information. I didn't know.

Our CI was our friend and putting them in more danger that could end up them died was too hard. He was putting his life in danger for us so we could protect others. But I was worried for his safety and the teams. Would the team understand why we keep them in the dark?

I was worried that the pain they were feeling would cause more problems of us. I knew that with only two of us knowing in the team would keep the CI safe for a bit longer.

Sat at my desk watching the team work, it had been a week since the shooting. Ruzek was just sat at his desk with Atwater and Burgess working through the notes that the BPD had sent about the gang group and Adams. Halstead had been contacting anyone and every one of our CI and officers that had informants to ask around, with no luck. They were working closely with people that weren't known to anyone. So finding them would be hard. But most of all I felt sorry for Erin, she was still blaming herself for what happened. And with no news on Antonio was making it worse.

We were all looking for any clue where these men were. Everyone was getting more and more anger with no leads, but I felt sorry for the guys, four days after the shooting we had a visit from Deputy Chief Hammond. He told us how the whole police department was looking for Adams and his team but also a message from Antonio's family that I already knew. "Antonio's family would like to be left alone for now and any questions will come from Sergeant Voight. But they thank all of you for working so hard to find the men that did this."

The words stuck in my mind. Jay and Erin took it hard; unable to visit Antonio was playing on their minds. They had been his friend for a while and not seeing him was hard. Also I hoped this plan would work.

I watched Voight who was in his office again, at first looking over any case file with the name Lucas. "Boss" I heard Burgess shout. Voight then joined the room. "I found Lucas."

I quickly stood up. "Where and who is he?" Jay asked joining around the table.

"Lucas Smith, worked for the Boston Gang but then was put away by Antonio three years ago when he came to Chicago." Burgess said.

"Antonio must have connected the dots and remembered the name." Ruzek added.

"I told Antonio about the note from BPD and he must have remembered the name and got a lead." I added.

"Ok run him down and find out where he is?" Voight ordered. Atwater quickly picked up the phone and called someone.

Then I heard Voight's phone go off. "Voight. Yep I will be right down." He quickly shut his phone, nodded to me and left the room.

I hated this, my lead was right and I didn't tell them about it. Only Antonio who ask around for me.

It had been a long day, a long week. But we needed to stop these guys. Also I knew by Erin's face she was blaming herself for everything. She had been used to trap Antonio so the shooter could try to kill him.

Then I saw Voight return with Deputy Chief Dawson, Antonio's father. He looked a lot like his son. Both had been military before joining the police and both were proud of it.

Then I Jay spotted them, "Chief" he said out loud. Everyone stopped what they were doing at the sight of the chief. He looked at everyone nodding to me. We were friends outside the job.

"We got some news on Antonio." Voight spoke first.

"It's ok Sergeant Voight." Antonio's father said. He showed no emotion on his face, a lot like his son. Antonio only showed emotion when he had too.

"Antonio was put on life support a couple of days ago, but he had no brain function for a few days. The doctors say that he will never recover. So we are turning off the machines tonight."

I covered my mouth with my hand and looked at the team. Jay just froze. Ruzek just sat there trying to take in the information he had been given. Burgess had started to cry silent with Atwater just looking at the desk. Erin looked like she was going to be sick, her face turned a pale she also had started crying. Jin just looked at the floor from the computer.

Antonio's father then stepped towards Jay. "My son spoke very highly of you Detective Halstead. And I am sorry that I never got to meet you before." He turned to look at everyone. "All of you. Antonio spoke very highly about all of you. And believe it or not he was happier here than in vice. And I thank you for that."

And with that he handed something to Jay spook his hand and then followed Voight out. No one spoke. Jay just looked at something in his hand. "What's that?" Ruzek asked to break the silence.

"It's a badge he took off me a long time ago. He said that I could have it back when he thought I was ready."He smiled at the memory but then left the room. I quickly followed him.

As I entered the locker room, I saw him hit the locker panel. "Halstead this isn't your fault."

"He was my friend Alvin. And I let him down." He dropped to the bench; I moved towards him and put my arm across his shoulder. For the first time I saw a young man break down. Jay cried into my shoulder still muttering the words. "I let him down."


	6. Ruzek's POV

Chapter six

After Olinsky had gone after Jay, I turned to look at Antonio's desk. He had been a true cop, a good cop. And a true friend, looking at the files that littered the desk in front of me now seem pointless. Antonio was going to die.

True sometimes I messed up and Antonio would blame me but I sometime needed it. I was learning and yes I messed up, sometimes at the worst of times. But also he was someone I looked up too. He was an honest cop and followed the rules even when we know if someone did something with no proof. But like all people he had his limit.

I knew everyone looked to Antonio when they needed help. But then my mind fell on his family, Laura would have to raise two children on her own. And they would grow up without a father to care for them. To play with them or help them with any problem; and most of all, another cop killed in the line of duty.

I knew that both Jay and Erin were taking this harder than me. They knew him long before me, and by the look they had on their faces, a mixture between grief and anger. They wanted someone to pay for this. I god hoped that they wouldn't do what I thought Voight wanted to do. Kill the bastards, and put them in the ground. Some part of me wanted the same thing, for them to pay. But part of me also wanted to honour Antonio by making sure they lived but rotted in hell for what they did.

I knew also that we would want us to do it his way after the last time he had been shot. After shift we would go to Molly's bar, a bar that Antonio's sister partly owned with two other fire fighters from Firehouse 51. It was a nice place and it was the only place that I saw cops and fire fighters be in the same room without trying to kill each other.

I knew about what had happened between both departments. I knew that a Lieutenant at Firehouse 51 helped Antonio put Voight away. I guest and by the way Antonio acted sometimes that he wasn't happy about Voight been let out of prison and now was his boss. Antonio did show it when he argued with him, but sometimes they worked better together because of it too.

Antonio seem to keep Voight mostly in check during the jobs we had. But now would Voight go back to what he was before. I had heard stories that he had been a lot worse than he was now; he had pushed right over the line a number of times without anyone questioning his actions until Antonio got involved.

However Jay's friendship with Antonio was different, they trusted each other strongly and Jay looked to Antonio for trips and asked for his judgement on things, I didn't know much about how they met. He something on his face when he spoke to Antonio's dad, and he look in his eyes worried me. Jay wanted pay back but was struggling not to go into Voight's world instead trying to stay in Antonio's.

After Voight had left and Jay running out followed by Olinsky, no one had moved. Atwater and Burgess were just sat there. Burgess had tears still running down her face, they had known Antonio only a little longer than me but they looked up to the detective.

Then a noise broke the silence, the phone on the desk in front of me began to ring. At first just looking at it as the screen flashed, without thinking I picked it up. "Intelligence Unit." I muttered. I only heard little of the report the office was telling me.

The information that Atwater had asked for had come through. Lucas Smith's addresses to which was still in Chicago, for someone who had better connections in Boston, why would he stay here? I then quickly slammed the phone down and looked up. Jay and Olinsky had come back in, "We got Smith." I said final out loud.

Then I heard the growl of Voight from behind me. "Let's move."

Olinsky quickly asked, "Where we going?"

"To catch this son of a bitch and put him in the ground." He growled again and quickly grabbed his jacket and vest, followed by all of us. The vests may not have saved Antonio but he wouldn't have lived as long as he had.

As we outside, we got into only two cars. Jay and Erin quickly got into their, and in ours were Olinsky, me and Voight. Normally he would ride with Antonio, and it was dangerous. Atwater and Burgess were in a marked car also with three other cars coming with us, just in case things got ugly.

When we had Smith I had a feeling Voight would tell them to when we had Smith, and I guest no one would question him. Most cops were still scared of Voight for good reasons.

I was driving and as we pulled up the house we all saw a black SUV parked outside the house with a large guy sat in the front. I was sure that I had seen him before somewhere. However now I felt Voight tense, he didn't like this any more than we did. Something was happening, "All units stand by for my signal to move in." He reported through the radio, all the polices' cars responded with 'yes sir' and stopped a street away from the house but out of sight.

Then Voight did something that I thought was stupid. "Wait here." He told us and got out of the car. I looked at Olinsky trying to ask him what the hell was he doing but I got just the same look from him. I opened the window so I could hear Voight. He quickly walked to the house, knocking on the door three times.

I hoped to god nothing happened, but then I saw the door open. But it wasn't Smith; instead it was a big guy, "What do you want?" He snapped at Voight with a strong ascent. Voight said something to him, as Voight moved back towards the car; instead of getting back in he looked through the window. "Get the big guns." Olinsky nodded and call all teams to move in. Getting the weapons from the boot of the car and then moving in.

The whole thing was a blur, one second we were grabbing the weapons, next thing the man in the SUV and the man at the door pulled weapons and a shootout started. But they were outgunned and quickly hit the floor with multiple bullets in their chests. With one unit waiting outside for pack up the rest of us moved in. The two other police car teams cleared the bottom floor, three more body's with bullets in them. We moved upstairs, clearing each room. Two more body's met our bullets. One I hit right in the heart, another by Jay but in the head.

But even with the pile of bodies growing there was no sign of Smith. Until Voight kicked down a locked door to fine Smith tied to a chair. Quickly Voight placed a gun to his head, Smith looked at Voight. His face was slightly bruised and he had a cut that was bleeding from his hairline.

"Now I am going to ask you some questions and you will answer them. Got it?" Voight growled.

It was only me, Olinsky, Jay, Erin and Voight in the room with Smith. All the other officers had been told to wait down stairs. Smith nodded to Voight's growl.

"Who are your friends down stairs?" Voight asked.

"Some guy that I worked with in the past came to see me, wanting my help. So I called a friend to give him the heads up but he didn't answer. Next thing I am getting bunched in the head being asked questions about him." Smith said looking at all of us not just Voight.

"What heads up?" Jay growled sounding a little like Voight. Which scared me a little, "That the gang had moved next door and wanted help, he asked me to keep an eye out and call him if I saw anyone."

Something was off about this guy's story. "Name!" Voight said wanting an answer. But Smith didn't speak.

Olinsky moved towards Smith, at first I thought to stop Voight from doing something stupid and killing the guy before he answered but instead he cut the bonds that were around Smith's wrists. "Before he kills again."

Now I was confused and as I looked at Jay and Erin so where they, and the face Voight was pulling so was he.

"What do you want to know?" Smith final said looking at Olinsky.

"Who are you?" Alvin asked.

"How do you know the code?" He said rubbing his wrists that were red around where the roped had been.

"A friend." Olinsky only answered, not meeting Voight's eye.

"He alright?" Smith asked. With that Olinsky shock his head, "no, on life support but been taking off it tonight." Now I understood they were talking about Antonio.

With that Smith swore under his breath and put his fingers through his hair. "Shit, he was a good cop and a smart one. Found me out quick enough." Smith said looking at the wall.

"Wait. You're a cop?" Erin spat out, speaking for the first time. Everyone looked at Smith who nodded. "Detective James Walsaw, Boston Gang Unit, been undercover off and on for around six years trying to take down this gang."

I was still confused a little but it made a little more sense. Not a lot but a bit more than before. "So why did you allow yourself to get arrested?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "I had to play like I wasn't a cop but Antonio was smart. When he arrested me he knew that I wasn't a criminal like I was playing. Well he also works undercover so I guess he knew. But helped break a big piece of the case I was working on at the time and two hit men are now in prison because of it. He helped a bit too by asking around his contacts for more info, helped break a huge meth lab in Boston. The bosses were impressed with him, even offered him a job with the Gang Unit, not just as a detective but the Sergeant of the Unit. But he turned it down for some reason."

All this information was running through my head. Antonio had been working with the Boston police to break a drug gang, even had been offered at better job but turned it down for one thing or another.

Voight then moved to the window and looked out. No one said anything as this news went in. "You're the intelligence unit he worked with aren't you?" Smith no Walsaw asked.

I nodded as no one was really listening now, but as he stood up everyone looked at him. "So you're Voight then?" He pointed at Voight how had turned to look at him. He nodded but not looking him in the eye. "He talked about you a lot when we met up to trade information."

With that Voight quickly left the room, finding out that Antonio chose to stay here instead of going for a better job meant something to us. Antonio stayed for family.

We were his family and we would never forget him.


	7. Voight's POV part 2

Chapter Seven

I didn't know any of the details that Detective Walsaw was telling us, Antonio had helped put two hit men away and close a Meth Lab and arrested the crew. All without us knowing, I didn't know why he wouldn't tell me, but as I walked down the street not wanted to talk to anyone for a while. As I walked past all the police cars and officers, I thought from a different view. Antonio's mind, he always thought I was dirty. I knew that he knew about my deal with the IA and that was the only reason I was out. But he kept it quiet; he was in some way protecting me from myself.

He didn't want me to go back to my old ways, I wasn't a soft bastard but Antonio understood the meaning of the word family. It was everything to him and he would protect it with his life and he had done. He had saved Erin and me in some ways.

But this news that only happened eight nearly nine weeks ago when we weren't working well together well he had been given a way out. Away from me and my bad habits but he didn't that it. I knew that maybe that his family was here, that may have stopped him. But I didn't know. A Sergeant meant less undercover jobs so it would be safer, I knew that Laura would have been pleased with that. I just didn't know why he would tell me.

I just walked, I just kept walking. Not caring where I was, no one saw me as a cop; my leather jacket covered my vest and weapon hidden with my badge. The sun was going down; soon the machines would be turned off. What was I going to do?

My phone had rang multiple times; I didn't answer any of them. I walked towards the bridge; I stood looking at the flowing water below me. I pulled out my phone from my pocket, and looked at the miss called list. Nine of them were from Erin, with three text messages from her. All three saying, 'where are you?' and 'are you ok?'

I didn't answer but looked at my other messages, three from Alvin telling me that Detective Walsaw was staying in Chicago to finish the case before heading home. Another was from the IA asking to meet me. I deleted that one. I couldn't deal with them at the moment.

But then a text court my eye, it was a blocked number. It read 'Moonlight Seat. 11:00pm." My CI had final gotten back to me. I smiled at the text; I was getting closer to them now. They were within reach. I then started my way to the car park roof top. Chicago looked beautiful at night like most cities. As I got closer to the edge I saw that I wasn't alone. A black shape moved next to me.

"Hello Daniel." I said and looking at the man next to me, his hood was covering his face. "What's you got?" I asked him.

"Major drug deal will be happening tomorrow, they will be there along with another gang that wants to play nice." Daniel answered.

"Where and when?" I asked.

"Warehouse at the docks, number eight around 11pm," he answered not looking at me but we both quickly turned when we heard the door open, there was Olinsky who nodded his head at both of us.

"Thanks." I said as Olinsky joined us, "how's the family?" He asked.

"Upset." Daniel said. Looking at the lights of Chicago, "by the way remember I will be there so try not to shot me," Daniel said before walking away from us. "I will try." I shouted after him with a chuckle in my voice. Then he was gone.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Alvin asked.

"It would be too dangerous for them to know, secrets yes can be deadly however it's the only way."

With that I turned and walked away, I knew that I needed to go back to the district. As I walked back to the district house, it was quiet. As I climbed the stairs I heard talking, when I looked at the office I saw that everyone was still here. "Go home get some sleep." I said out loud as I went to my office.

"You're not so neither are we." Jay spoke first; I turned to look at him. "I should be dead so I cannot really go home can I." Walsaw added. Erin just gave me a look, "Ruzek what about your girl?" I asked.

"Antonio's family" He said not once looking up from the file that was in front of him. I smiled. "We got a raid tomorrow night, go home catch up on some sleep."

They all looked up at me, "What raid?" Jay asked me.

"One of my CI got back to me about it, a local gang is being too friendly to the men we are looking for and has sorted out a drugs deal for them. They all will be there so I want everyone on their toes not half asleep so go home."

They nodded and slowly left the office, Walsaw had been offered to stay a hotel but instead Jay had offered his spare room. I guest to ask questions about Antonio and I didn't blame him. "Walsaw; a word?" I asked before he and Jay left the room, "sure met you downstairs." He said to Jay how nodded but waited by his desk for him as Walsaw entered my office to which I closed the door.

As I closed the door I moved towards my desk. As I sat on the chair at my desk, he sat on the other chair on the other side. "You said Antonio spoke of me, what did he say?" I asked, wanting to know since he said it.

He smiled and chuckled, "He was somehow proud of you. Don't know why but he was proud of you but you are still a pain in the arse." I smiled at that, I knew I could be a handle at times but I never knew he was proud. "Also he said if I got to met you, if he didn't know to watch myself if you were in a bad mood." He chuckled at that and so did I, then he stood up and looked at me.

"Even a dirty cop has a heart, he said once. And you were working back to being a good cop." He said before he left the room. At that comment I pulled out my badge, holding it in my hand, looking at it I thought about where I would be now. If Antonio was like the other cops, surrendering to be me cause they were scared, I would still be in the gang unit because maybe more trouble than good. I was here because of him and I couldn't forget that.


End file.
